


School Delinquent Girlfriend

by asmodeuszx



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, Gen, High School, delinquent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmodeuszx/pseuds/asmodeuszx
Summary: An early morning kerfuffle led to a series of events that involved Minatozaki Sana having to deal with being the school's resident troublemaker and delinquent, Park Jihyo's girlfriend.





	1. The School's Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @chaengtoast for some insight with the first chapter. I appreciate the help! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Jihyo both meet in an unsavory situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have irregular updates but I'll make sure to do at least one every week. 
> 
> I'm active on Twitter as @chaesanayeon

Sana grunted as her alarm loudly rang between the walls of her room, putting an end to her dreams – 8 AM. She reached for the loud clock, but only managed to knock it off and make it fall into her face. A bruise would probably appear soon.

Her day was already off to a great start, she thought. Sana turned the alarm off, only to realize she was running late to class. She got up in a dash, got ready for school with only one thing in mind – it was going to be a long day.

She runs off to the school gate, the school guard watches as Sana frantically runs towards him, her eyes begging him to close the gate slowly but he is stubborn, he continues to drag the metal gate and closing it off successfully before she could get in.

“Just this one time, please!” Sana begged. Her first class was about to start and she was going to be marked absent if she did not get to her room in a few minutes. “Miss Minatozaki, you know the rules”, replied the guard.

Their school was an extremely strict all-girls school where once the gate closed, you were no longer allowed entry inside the school and would only be allowed to get in during the afternoon, which would mark you absent for the whole morning but can still join afternoon classes.

The school guard was especially known for being stubborn and a stickler for rules, but Minatozaki Sana was even more stubborn. When he walked away, she removed her shoes and threw her bag over the tall gate. Sana climbed the metal bars on the gate and made her way to the top of the gate but the guard had seen her, yelling at her to get down.

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Sana quickly got down but in her haste, she tore up her skirt, leaving her behind exposed. But she did not care whether the school guard had seen her or not, she had no time to considering she was about to miss her first class.

Sana ran barefoot, shoes and bag in hand, to the nearest building she could see. Until, a hand grabbed her and covered her mouth. The room was dark, save for the light that poke through the holes of the door which gave a little bit of light inside. It was a small room, dusty and cramped with mops, feather dusters and other cleaning materials which could only mean they are inside the janitor’s closet.

“Keep quiet or we’ll be found out”, the whispered words came from the stranger who is currently holding her hostage. Sana wanted to break free but she did not want the school guard to catch her. It was too dark for her to see who it was from but for some reason the voice sounded a little familiar. A few minutes later, the guard passed by the door her and the stranger was in. The two sighed in relief and the stranger let Sana free from their hold.

“What is wrong with you?!”, Sana exclaimed, annoyed. “You didn’t need to do that!”, she continued. The light from the holes illuminated the face in front her. Sana recognized the person. It was none other than the school’s biggest troublemaker and delinquent, Park Jihyo.

“You’re really something aren’t you, running from the school guard. What’d you do?”, Jihyo said, sounding cocky. “None of your concern. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a class to attend to”, Sana said. She was ready to leave until Jihyo leaned in close and covered her mouth with a hand, shushing her.

The janitor’s closet offered little to no space. They barely had any room to breathe let alone move around. The two were careful not to move too much or else they knock off the various cleaning materials inside the small room and risk revealing themselves. Jihyo and Sana were like sardines cramped together in a can.

Outside the room, three girls stood near the door, panting. “Maybe she went home already”, the girl with the short hair said. “Let’s just go back to class”, the girl replied. “I’ll catch up with you guys. I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick” the last girl with braided hair added. The three then came to an agreement then walked off separately.

After making sure the three girls had gone off, Sana and Jihyo finally relaxed. “Sorry ‘bout that”, Jihyo said. Sana broke herself free from Jihyo and went out of the cramped space, annoyed, then dashed off. The other girl only rolled her eyes before heading out herself.

However, unknown to Sana and Jihyo, a pair of curious eyes followed the two of them.

….

Lunchtime was Sana’s haven, a time for relaxation and eating; the school cafeteria – her place of happiness. The morning had been stressful and she had completely missed her entire first period. Thankfully, it was her first offence and she was also an outstanding student most of the time so she was able to get out with only a stern warning from her homeroom teacher.

As treat for herself, she ordered a big bowl of pork ramen and was about ready to devour it when three girls had suddenly appeared in front of her and started spewing curses.

“What do you think you’re doing?”, a girl in long hair said. Sana had remembered her from this morning, and the two others with her who were the ones probably following Jihyo around. She knew nothing good could ever come from associating herself with delinquents which is why she had actively avoided them as much as she could. But the incident from this morning was just an unfortunate accident and now she had come to be punished from it. Just her luck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Sana replied. “You know no one is allowed to be with her! It’s the rules!”, the girl said, anger rising in her tone. People are starting to gather, curious onlookers waiting for the fight that’s about to happen. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about and I don’t care so would you please leave so I can eat my ramen in peace thank you”, Sana said, trying to stay calm.

“I saw you and her together leaving the janitor’s closet you slut!”, the long-haired girl took the bowl of ramen and poured it on Sana. She screamed in pain as the boiling ramen soup reached her leg. Students had gathered around but not a single one had come to help. The three girls looked over Sana, satisfied with their work as she wriggles in pain.

In the commotion, a loud booming voice made its way through the crowd of people telling them to move and finally revealed itself. It was Jihyo.

“What do you bitches think you’re doing with my girlfriend?!”, Jihyo said in a loud angry voice. A surprised look painted on the three girls’ faces. “She’s your girlfriend?”, they said while looking at each other, confused. “Yeah and you better start running now or I’m gonna drag all three of you by the hair”, Jihyo replied. The three spared no time and excused themselves hurriedly.

Jihyo had started helping out Sana clean herself from the mess and brought towels. They had decided to go into the infirmary afterwards to look after the burn on Sana’s knees. Thankfully, the burn wasn’t too bad and only needed to relieve it with a cool ice pack.

“Thanks, by the way. For helping”, Sana said. “But girlfriend? That was so unnecessary”, she continued. “So they’d leave you alone. Besides, you’re not even my type”, Jihyo said, smirking.

Sana took offense to that and stood up, only to knock her burned knee on an armchair to which she keeled over in pain and for Jihyo to laugh at her misfortune.

“Well I don’t date worthless no good troublemakers like you anyway”, Sana retorted. But Jihyo’s face turned sour, Sana had struck a nerve. “I don’t mean it that way I’m s-” but before she could finish, Jihyo had left quickly, shutting the door with force behind her. She had meant it as a light-hearted joke but it seems she spoke way too much.

….

That night, Sana slept with guilt over what she said to Jihyo. She had thought long and hard about it and decided to apologize to her in the morning. Today’s series of incidents have been too stressful for her and she needed to take a break from it. Maybe some sleep will help get rid of her worries and come morning, things will be better.

She could never be more wrong.


	2. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana and Jihyo make a deal to be girlfriends, or at least, pretend girlfriends.

People whispered behind her back whenever she passed by them. Sana was confused as to why it seemed like the entire school knew something she did not. That is, until her chatterbox of a classmate, Nayeon, excitedly informed Sana about it. “I never would have imagined you of all people would date someone like Park Jihyo”, Nayeon said, smirking. 

Sana wanted to say something, to correct her but instead she kept quiet, much to Nayeon’s disappointment. Not only was Nayeon a chatterbox, she was also the school newspaper’s president. She had to be extremely careful with what she tells her so she doesn’t write ridiculous things about Sana in the newspaper.

Then again, she did not have the heart to nor does she know if she even wants to. She had passed by the girls that attacked her earlier this morning. They looked like they still wanted to kill her but probably refraining themselves so they don’t get murdered by Jihyo herself. 

She supposed being Jihyo’s girlfriend or in this case, pretend girlfriend, is not all that bad. It gives her immunity from the three evil witches waiting to kill her, just one of the benefits of being her girlfriend. Sana figures she’ll just think about all this later and come up with some sort of deal with her. There is also the matter of her apology to Jihyo – she did unintentionally offend her.

Classes went much smoother than the day before. Her grades were average at best, so she did not have to worry about failing so long as she studied and did her school work diligently. So it became a curiosity to Sana how a person like Jihyo, who almost always skip classes have not been expelled already. As if the various offenses this person had done at school doing things like smoking, vandalizing on school property, fighting, and probably many others The JYP Gazette have not put in paper yet.

The JYP Gazette is the school’s official newspaper. They report various kinds of information mainly school-related news like changes in school rules, new teachers and whatnot but what really sells it is Weekly Word. It’s the section of the page where juicy rumors can be found regarding faculty or students. Sana hopes she never makes it to that page. Then, the school bell rang signifying the beginning of lunch. Sana is off to find Jihyo.

Before she could get out of the classroom, Nayeon stands in front of the doorway leading outside, blocking it with her arms on the sides. “Can you give me something, please? Just a tidbit and after that I won’t bother you anymore”, Nayeon says, completely annoying Sana. “Okay what do you need? I can tell you anything you need to know about anyone in the school in exchange. But only if you give me what I need too”, she continues. 

Sana perked up at the offer and Nayeon, using her reporter skills picked up on this. “Ah, so you do need something”, Nayeon says confidently. Sana wanted to know where Jihyo usually hangs out at lunch. No one really knows where she is, she just comes and goes in the school. Since Nayeon is the president of the newspaper club, she should know some things about Jihyo. So she gives in, only in exchange for some information. Nayeon was more than happy with the deal.

“So, what do you wanna know?”, asked Nayeon. “Where does Jihyo usually hang out at lunch?”, replied Sana. “I thought you’d ask for something far more interesting than that”, Nayeon chuckled at her but Sana waved it off, she was in a hurry. “She usually hangs out with a crowd at the back of the school. Probably smoking, vandalizing, the usual offenses.” 

With that, Sana took off right after taking Nayeon’s phone number. She was too busy to interview Sana at the moment so they decided to do it some other time.

When Sana arrived at the place, Nayeon was spot-on with her descriptions of their delinquent activities. A couple of girls were vandalizing the school’s walls with spray paints while some others were smoking, including Jihyo herself laughing along them about something. 

Sana was disappointed. “Do I really wanna be associated with someone like her?”, she thought to herself, then backed away. Not until one of the girls noticed her. “Well, if it isn’t Jihyo’s girlfriend”, one of the girls said. Jihyo looked up and saw her. She did not say anything, just looking at her curiously along with her gang of troublesome girls. Sana found herself a little scared by the group of girls surrounding her. But she stands her ground in fake bravery, so as not to let them know she’s scared. 

As if to break up the tension, Jihyo speaks up, “If you got something to say, speak up”. But Sana is still nervous and doesn’t say anything. Jihyo looks over at her and walks closer towards her with swagger, “You need anything, babe?”, she smiles. Sana didn’t know whether to be annoyed because she called her babe or because she has on that cocky smile of hers. Maybe both, she can’t tell. 

Gathering her courage, Sana speaks up. “Can we talk in private?”. With that, Jihyo grabbed her hand and took her to an empty building near them, earning a few mocking whistles from Jihyo’s group. But Jihyo gave them a look which prompted them to stop. Sana was still too intimidated with the gang of girls and focusing on her trying to look brave in front of them for her to say something to Jihyo.

The building was old and dusty. It used to be the classroom for the senior students but is now long abandoned. No one goes there anymore except for people like Jihyo. It’s also scheduled for demolition soon and be remade into something. For what, Sana has no idea but students prohibited from entering the old building.

“They may be like that but they’re actually not bad”, Jihyo says. Sana looks over the window and at the girls laughing around and vandalizing the walls. “I don’t know about that”, she thought to herself. “Anyway, you here to apologize for yesterday?”, Jihyo asks. With no hint of emotion on her face, Sana can’t figure out what Jihyo must be feeling. She’s probably still mad about yesterday.

“Yes. I-I.. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m really sorry”, she replies. She does still feel bad about that though she can’t figure out why. Jihyo does all these things consciously so why would she be so sensitive about it? 

“Maybe I just got a little too hot-headed. Whatever. Anything else?”, Jihyo says. 

Jihyo looks at Sana. Even though Sana is taller by a few, she still finds Jihyo intimidating. But her face seemed to soften up now. 

“Actually, there’s also a favor”, Sana says, nervously. After offending Jihyo she wasn’t sure if she should even be saying this to her. “After all that? Brave. But I’ll hear you out”, Jihyo responded. 

“Will you be my girlfriend? Or at least, pretend girlfriend..”. Jihyo’s eyebrows raised in surprise, she wasn’t expecting Sana to say that at all. But a little while later, Jihyo agreed, which surprised Sana even more. She didn’t ask why or what for and they barely know each other. Sana figured this just might be what delinquents are just like. “But you can’t have my body, okay?”, Sana says to her, nervously. “That’s not on the table”, she continues. 

Suddenly, Jihyo walks towards her slowly, backing her against the wall. She’s even more nervous now. Jihyo’s hands are on the wall, cornering Sana inside. She’s really done it now and just after she had only just apologized too. Jihyo is leaning in really close to Sana’s face she could see the golden brown in her eyes.

Sana is suddenly so hyperaware of her. Jihyo’s other hand was still on the wall. She doesn’t want to move too much or else she might annoy her. Sana also noticed Jihyo has really big eyes, and even bigger up close. The leather jacket she’s wearing instead of the school blazer must be really hot. She can see a little sweat forming on her forehead. 

“Why hasn’t the disciplinary committee punished her yet? She’s clearly violating school rules not wearing a proper uniform”, she thought to herself. 

Sana closes her eyes, afraid of what she might do to her. 

“I may be like this, but I’m not a piece of shit”, Jihyo finally said. “Whatever. Give me your phone”, she demanded. Sana is too paralyzed to move so Jihyo started feeling her skirt but the sensation made Sana squirm. Jihyo got her smartphone and fiddled with it for a little while before returning them to her pocket. 

“Call me tonight, got it?”, Jihyo said and Sana can only nod in response. She finally lets her arm out, leaving space between them. “See you later, babe”, Jihyo said and winked before she left her, leaving Sana flustered.  
She’s mocking her, Sana thought.

It had been another long day for her. How long was she going to have more days like these? Sana hopes she can finally get back to her normal student life. She just wants to study and graduate in peace. 

Unfortunately for her, this was only the beginning of more troubles coming her way.


	3. The Sudden Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo calls Sana for something important. She is to meet someone important in Jihyo's life.

Jihyo was beyond what Sana expected her to be. She knew that she was a troublemaker and yet she was still not quite what she expected her to be. Maybe Sana judged Jihyo too harshly, all due to her reputation in the school. She just can not read her at all. It’s now 10 in the evening and she hasn’t called Jihyo yet like she was supposed to, she was too nervous to call her.

The only phone numbers she had on her phone was of her home phone, her parents, and just until recently, Im Nayeon’s. Sana was not exactly friendless. She had classmates in school that she got along with but she was too busy with school work to form any strong connection with any of them.

So in short, you could say she is a bit of an antisocial, albeit involuntarily. She’s got her priorities straight. Sana wanted to help her parents. Graduating with good grades in school to find a well-paying job right after graduating was her goal. Sana had already planned out her future. This thing with Jihyo wasn’t. She hopes being involved with her won’t get her into too much trouble in the near future.

Sana clutches the smartphone on her chest, looking at the ceiling in her room. The only that can be heard is the analog clock ticking in the background. Time is passing by very slowly and the thought of calling Jihyo is only making her anxious.

Maybe she will finally get an explanation as to why Jihyo agreed to be her fake girlfriend without hesitation. Finally, Sana gathered the courage to call. She opens her phone and scrolls down to Jihyo’s name on her contact list, until her phone buzzed – it was Jihyo.  
“What the hell took you so long to call??!”, a loud angry voice came from the phone.

“Sorry, I was busy with homework and forgot”. She tried to reply calmly. Clearly she waited too long to call and it was her fault. She should have called earlier. It doesn’t matter now, it’s too late.

“Whatever. I need you to be at my house tomorrow. Dress something nice. I’ll explain when you get there”. Before Sana could talk, Jihyo had already ended the call. After which, she then received a text message from her. It contained what could only be Jihyo’s home address.

Jihyo sounded a calm now, even though she was angry earlier. Sana really do not know what to make of the sudden invitation so she figures she would just go to honor her deal with Jihyo.

The next day…

Sana’s eyes widened in surprise at what can only be a huge mansion is right in front of her. She had found it weird that the address Jihyo gave her last night belonged to one of the more affluent neighborhoods. But Sana did not think of it much at the time.

A silver gate stood tall in front of her, with black metal fences in the surrounding area enclosing the huge mansion. Sana thought she might have just gotten off at the wrong address, so she decided to step away.

But before she could leave, a voice came out from the speaker on the door along with a camera, catching Sana off-guard and surprised her. The voice belonged to a woman and from what she could see in the mini camera, the woman on the other end of the line was very attractive although she looks aged up.

“Hello, is this Miss Sana?”, asked the woman. “Y-yes. Yes it is”, Sana answered.  
The metal gates opened followed by the woman saying, “Please, come inside. The door is also open”, to which Sana followed.

When she got in, the woman from the speaker greeted her. “Hello Miss Sana. My name is Lee Sunmi and I am the chief resident maid in the household. But you can just call me Sunmi”, the woman said, kindly smiling at her. Sana nodded and greeted her politely.

Thereafter, Sunmi offered her snacks and drinks, to which she declined. “Miss Jihyo will be with you shortly”, the woman said before excusing herself. She was so pretty even though she was somewhat old enough to be her grandmother.

Sana was left alone sitting in what can only be an extremely luxurious living room set. Everything around her looks expensive. As if the huge mansion itself was not impressive enough, the inside was even more so. She still cannot believe her eyes. Infamous school delinquent Park Jihyo was not only rich, she was filthy stinking rich.

The marbled floor was shiny and a the wooden staircase leading upstairs swirls a huge chandelier around it. There were also several pieces of furniture that probably cost more than her entire house. To the glass slide window on her right , she could see an outdoor pool and also an indoor pool.

While she was admiring the impressive visual displays inside the house, Jihyo stands from the floor above looking over at her. Sana looks around and finally sees her. She’s wearing a black oversized t-shirt over short shorts.

Jihyo looked very casual in her outfit but Sana found her pretty. She caught herself staring too long until Jihyo broke her daydreaming by calling her to go upstairs in her room. Sana followed obediently.

Her room was surprisingly clean and a little feminine with toy plushies in several shades of purple strewn about. It was also neat and clean, which surprised her. She had thought Jihyo would be a lot more messy but everything seems properly organized. “They do have a maid though”, she thought to herself.

“I like to clean my room regularly. I don’t rely on someone else to do it for me”, Jihyo said nonchalantly. Sana was embarrassed. She did not realize she had said it out loud. Jihyo sat on her own bed while Sana sat on an empty seat in what seems to be a study table. She made a mental note to herself to just not say anything. Hopefully she did not take offense to that. It seems that all Sana does to Jihyo is piss her off without meaning to.

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here”, Jihyo says, her tone serious. “I’ll get to the point. I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend in front of my grandfather”, she looks into Sana’s eyes. “But you absolutely can’t tell anyone else about this, got it?”.

Jihyo looks at Sana expectantly, waiting for an answer. “Alright”, Sana finally replies. “I thought you’d ask me for something else. But that’s doable”, Sana said. “You’re free to tell everyone at school you’re my girlfriend, but not this”, Jihyo added. To this, Sana nodded. Jihyo seemed to sigh in relief.

“Okay. Good. You’ll be meeting him today for dinner”, Jihyo said. Sana looks at her outfit. She wasn’t sure if what she was wearing would be enough for an important dinner with Jihyo’s grandfather. Jihyo’s instructions for last night to “dress nicely” was not exactly informative enough. She was not sure what kind of place she would go to. “I suppose this will have to do”, she thought to herself. It’s not like she can go home and change.

A knock on the door interrupted them. It was the head maid Sunmi, informing them that dinner will be ready soon. She had her head peeked over the door and instructed Jihyo to change into better clothes that would fit the occasion, which she followed obediently.

It surprised Sana to see Jihyo be a lot more docile and less threatening for once. Head maid Sunmi then closed the door and left.  
But then, Jihyo started taking off her shirt, leaving only her bra.

“W-wait”, Sana says as she stands up in her seat, alarmed. “Stop! What are you doing?”. Jihyo had already started to unbutton her shorts.

“What do you think? Changing of course” Jihyo only said calmly, as if it was the most natural thing to do. Sana looked away from the now semi-naked woman in front of her, completely flustered.

It took Jihyo awhile to realize why Sana was being so fussy and it made her chuckle a little.

“I-I’ll go wait outside”, Sana said stammering before leaving quickly, shutting the door behind her a little too loud. It amused Jihyo how flustered Sana was. She had thought about teasing her some more but maybe some other time.

The dinner table looked grand, filled with different kinds of food. They had roasted chicken, sausages and many others. To what kind they were exactly, Sana can only guess. All she knew is that they were food and that she was hungry, signaled by the sound her stomach made.

At the table, a person in a wheelchair sat quietly, watching Sana curiously. The person motioned her to sit with him, which she did. He had a clean-shaven face and wore round spectacles.

“Hello, I’m Park Jin Young, Jihyo’s grandfather”. Jin Young looked familiar to Sana, even his name sounded familiar. It took awhile before she realized who he was.

“Are you maybe, the school chairperson?”, Sana asked, surprised. The old man chuckled and nodded. She had seen his photos at the school’s halls, which was why he looked very familiar. However, he looked a bit younger in the pictures.

Now he looked old, his hair all in white. “You must be Sana. Jihyo has told me so much about you”, he said with a gentle smile. “She has?”, Sana thought to herself. She simply smiled back.

Everything about Park Jihyo finally made sense to her now. The reason why she never got in trouble despite her various delinquent activities.

Only the granddaughter of an elite all-girls prep school for the rich would get a pass for all those. “Her family name.. Park. It all makes sense now”, Sana thought.


	4. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana meets an important figure in Jihyo's life, her grandfather.

“I apologize for starting so early. As you can see, my health demands that I eat on time”. Jihyo’s grandfather looked a little weak but seemed to give off an energetic vibe, wearing a kind look on his face. “Please, you can start eating. I’m sure Jihyo will take longer changing, as she always does”, he says, with a light chuckle. “Everything here is organic. I always eat healthy and also strive to feed people healthy food”.

The two started eating together quietly while they waited for Jihyo to arrive. Sana was quiet the entire meal. She did not know what to talk to him about. You do not always get the chance to eat dinner with the owner of your own school, much less said owner being your girlfriend’s grandfather albeit a pretend one. 

Thankfully, Jihyo had arrived just in time to break the awkward silence. “Ah, my lovely granddaughter. Come eat. You must be starving”, Jinyoung 

She was wearing a black tank top, tucked under blue denims that was a little faded and wore her hair down. Slightly different from her usual tousled and unkempt hair. The streaks of light purple on her hair matched looked well with her outfit, even more so in her tanned skin. It was a simple outfit and yet Sana found herself staring at her, stunned. 

Sana thought Jihyo was beautiful. Her outfit gave her a more feminine look, a stark contrast from her usual getup in school consisting of crumpled school uniform in a black leather jacket instead of the school blazer. 

Jihyo walked down from the stairs and towards her grandfather at the dinner table. She planted a light kiss on his head before sitting down on the table across Sana. “How are you feeling now granpa?”, Jihyo said to her grandfather with concern on her face. “I’m well now thanks to you, and your lovely girlfriend here”, he replied with a reassuring smile, then looked at Sana. 

“I’m really thankful to you Sana. I’m at ease now knowing there is someone who will take care of my dear Jihyo”, the grandfather said. Jihyo looks on at Sana, picking at her potatoes but watching Sana’s response. “More than happy to, Mr. Park. She’s been the perfect girlfriend”, Sana replied. 

Even as she said that, Sana felt a lump in her throat. The old man clearly loves his granddaughter and Jihyo, most likely the same. She felt guilty lying to him. Jihyo looked pleased with her answer and continued to eat her potatoes. 

“Still, I’m surprised she actually has a girlfriend”, Mr. Park joked while Jihyo can only yell “Heyyy”.

“It’s true. I know what she’s like at school”, he continued. Jihyo looked up, “You do?” she said, now slicing a roasted chicken. “Sunmi sends me your school reports, you know”, Mr. Park said. Jihyo only rolled her eyes, looking amused.

The rest of the dinner went well. Jihyo’s grandfather had told Sana stories about Jihyo’s childhood, much to Jihyo’s embarrassment. Every now and then Jihyo would look at Sana, making sure she was careful with her words. He had been very kind and accommodating to her. Sana felt even more guilty lying to him regarding the true nature of her relationship with Jihyo. If he found out, she worries he might get sick.

After the evening dinner, Mr. Park went to his room. He had a series of coughs that left him unable to function properly. The head maid Sunmi came to assist him to his room, just before she hooked an oxygen tube on him. While head maid Sunmi helped him with oxygen, Jihyo assisted her the entire time. Sana did not realize until then how sick he was. She knew he was sick just from the way he looked but his warm and energetic vibe made him seem healthier than he was.

Jihyo and her grandfather’s relationship with each other made Sana look at Jihyo in a whole different light. She thought the way Jihyo cared for her grandfather was endearing. All this time, she had not thought much about her other than a troublemaker she did not want to be involved with. Now, she realized there was much to her than initially thought.

All of a sudden, Sana found herself interested in Park Jihyo. She thought she felt her heart quicken at the thought of Jihyo. Sana dismisses the thought, she’s only pretending her girlfriend. They will never be together for real. She is on a whole different world, a place different from hers. An ordinary person living in a small house. 

 

A little while later, Sana retreated to Jihyo’s room…

 

The king sized bed in Jihyo’s room was huge and soft. Sana laid herself comfortably on top of the bed, rolling herself on the cool sheets. “You sure made yourself comfortable already”, Jihyo said looking on as Sana’s head dangled from the side of the bed. Sana quickly sat up and blushed, she did not realize Jihyo had gone in already. “Sorry”, she only said. 

“Don’t be. Make yourself at home”, Jihyo replied. Sana allowed herself to lay down comfortably to rest a bit. Jihyo plopped herself next to Sana, facing opposite of the other girl and groaned. It was a tiring day for both of them. 

“Thanks for today”, Jihyo said, “Sorry it was sudden. My granpa.. he’s actually sick. As you saw”. Sana didn’t say anything, just listening quietly. “I accidentally mentioned having a girlfriend to him and he looked happy. He was the one who asked to meet you. Just wanted him to be happy just in case..”. Jihyo didn’t continue. Sana looked at the girl next to her, watching her back. Jihyo looked vulnerable, very different from who she was at school. 

The Park Jihyo she knew would always be in trouble but never get reprimanded. No one says anything or complains because they’re too worried their reputation will get sullied if they involved themselves with a problem student like Jihyo. It was still a prep school after all. They have reputations to take care of on top of keeping high grades. 

Jihyo went quiet for awhile. Sana grabbed her smartphone from her pockets and checked the time. It’s already 11 at night. It was very late and she had to get home. 

She stood up from the bed and gathered her things but Jihyo did not move. Sana looked her over and saw her eyes were closed. She was asleep! Just what she needed. Now she’s not sure whether she can get home at this time. There might not be any taxis left this late. 

Sana wanted to go to head maid Sunmi to ask for help but thought against it. She might be too busy at the moment taking care of Jihyo’s grandfather to address her concerns. Sana thought about waking Jihyo but knowing her sudden outbursts of anger, she’s afraid Jihyo might get angry with her.

There’s no helping it now. She has to stay in for the night. 

She put her things back onto the table beside the bed. Thankfully, the bed was huge so there was a lot of space for her to sleep. Sana was not going to let herself sleep on the cold floor for Jihyo when it was her fault that she had to stay in the first place. 

Sana gathered two pillows and arranged them, dividing the bed in half using the pillows. With Jihyo curling herself comfortably on the left side and Sana on the other side. “This will have to do”, she thought to herself. She laid down on the bed, careful not to wake Jihyo. “It’s not like something’s gonna happen”, she continued. 

This would be Sana’s first time sleeping on a bed with another person besides her parents. That doesn’t count either since they were her parents and the last time she did that was when she was ten years old. Sana had never been on a sleepover her entire life. 

Jihyo tossed and turned, snoring loudly. She was now sleeping with her back on the bed. Sana can see her face. Her sleeping face made her looked peaceful and gentle than when she was awake. It made Sana’s heart beat a little faster. She tried not to look at her or think too much about her – or else. “Or else what?”, she thought. 

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning to publish this only after I finish writing all the chapters but I didn't and couldn't. So, to force myself to write the rest of the chapters, I decided to hurriedly publish this before I change my mind and ultimately force myself to write all the chapters. 
> 
> I'm new to writing, please be gentle with the critiques. Thank you.
> 
> Also, i'm active on twitter i'm @chaesanayeon


End file.
